


Saving Grace

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [8]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Crows can't fight Beasts, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Genesis gets to experience what it means to be a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit

Cloud hadn’t been expecting to run into beasts while on this mission. He wasn’t prepared to deal with them.

Not that he could deal with beasts anyway, he was trained to fight humans. His blades were created to fight humans not the beasts. They were far too small to do anything but annoy the creatures.

All he could do was run and hope he came across a hunter or someone else who could deal with the beasts. He moved as quickly as he could, avoiding the creatures chasing him.

Cloud ran as quickly as he could, dodging around obstacles in the road. He heard the growls of the creatures behind him, the sharp sounds of snapping branches sounded behind him as the weight of the creature broke them.

His breath was coming in panicked bursts now, there was nobody around. He didn’t think he’d survive this. Fear was starting to creep into his heart.

He continued to move regardless, he needed to try. There was still a chance that someone was close by.

He fell to the ground suddenly, foot catching on a root beneath him. He tumbled to the moist earth, rolling with the force of his fall. His shoulder slammed painfully against the ground as he rolled to a stop.

He grunted at the pain travelling swiftly through his body, the beast was still after him though. He could hear the creature getting closer with each second.

He twisted his body to face the creature, drawing his blade in preparation of a desperate struggle for his life. If this beast wanted to kill him, it would have to fight to do so.

The creature was almost upon him now and was approaching quickly. Cloud took a steadying breath, preparing to fight.

Before the creature could reach him, a bright flash shot over his head impacting the beast’s chest. The creature’s fur quickly caught ablaze, burning the creature as it flailed in a desperate attempt to put out the flames.

It screamed in agony at the flames

Cloud was left shocked at the sight as a form darted around him to drive a blade deep into the beast's’ body, piercing hide and skin. The beast fell dead over the blade lodged in its chest.

Flames continued to lap at the corpse as the figure ripped their blade free of it. They turned to him once the blade was free, giving Cloud his first clear view of his saviour.

It was Genesis, the hunter's apprentice he had been observing.

The young man moved over to him quickly, looking him over for injuries. His face was painted with concern as he searched for wounds.

He made a soft noise when he found one upon his upper arm. It was a thin one, Cloud had been able to mostly twist away from the beast’s claw, reducing the damage it had inflicted.

It didn’t need a blood injection so Genesis wrapped his arm with bandages. Cloud watched him as he worked, observing the play of emotions on his face.

He hadn’t expected this reaction from the younger man, they had only recently begun a friendly relationship, before that they had been strangers. Cloud couldn’t find it within himself to critic the other though, he had saved him after all.

Genesis stopped fusing after he had secured the bandage, focusing on Cloud with worried eyes. He was quick to try to return to his usual confident demeanour.

“Never thought I see you running from a fight.” Despite his attempt to speak confidently, the words shook as they were spoken. His features were paler than usual.

Cloud decided to try to boaster the other, preferring his confident mannerisms. “I suppose I should thank you then,” He kept a steady gaze on Genesis, watching confusion darken his gaze.

“Thank me?” He questioned, staring at Cloud inquisitively.

Cloud nodded, before replying seriously. “Isn’t customary to thank your saviour?”

“Saviour?” Genesis’ voice was starting to lose the edge of confusion, replacing it with amusement.

“Yes,” Cloud spoke seriously, gesturing to the smouldering corpse. “You have saved me have you not?”

“Yes, I suppose I have.” A bright smile was threatening to break Genesis’ expression, tone containing subdued laughter now.

Cloud repressed his own smile, nodding decisively. Standing he offered a deep bow to Genesis, listening to the bark of laughter his actions caused as he spoke. “Then I thank you, Hunter’s Apprentice Genesis, for saving me from death by the claws of beasts.”

He rose from the bow gracefully, smile curling his mouth at the sight of Genesis’ giddy grin.

They turned away then, heading back to the safety of Yharnam. Ignoring the smouldering corpse left behind.


End file.
